Ever Heart
by OneAndOnlyHardyGirl
Summary: Breena is the oldest child of Stone Cold Steve Austin but she was forced away from him when she was very young by his second wife. After being beaten and left for dead by her boyfriend Breena didn't know how to find her mother so despite the fact that his
1. Prologue

Ever Heart

The nineteen year old blinked gently her left eye twitching slightly, The bruise around her eye covered only by a pair of sunglasses but the cab driver in the front seat kept looking back at her. She was on her way to her father's house after fifteen years with her mother and four with her now ex-boyfriend she felt the urge to go home. She needed to see her dad, to just be with him.

She took a breath thinking back to the years past. After her mother and father got their marriage annulled she went with her mother, but Kathryn never kept her from Steve. But when Stephanie was born her father's new wife Jeannie decided that he didn't need her anymore and made the choice that the girl wasn't allowed to come see her father anymore.

By the time she reached thirteen she was hanging out with the wrong crowd they stole a lot and vandalized, she spent her first night in jail at fourteen when she got caught drunk in public. At fifteen she moved in with James her boyfriend at the time, after the first time she made him mad he slapped her, he spent the next two days apologizing to her promising it would never happen again. He was right on one point he never slapped her again, he would punch her and kick her instead.

He most recent bout was her reason for returning to her father's home, in hopes that Jeannie wouldn't mind her staying there until she could re-find her mother. "We're here." The man in the front said, she handed him the money and got out of the car pulling her overly large purse with her she slipped the strap over her shoulder wincing from the stinging in her arm. She slowly walked up the driveway coming closer to the ranch house her father lived in.

She looked around the porch a small smile in place on her battered lips she knocked on the door and heard the dog bark she couldn't help but wonder if it was Jed she heard. "Back Jed, hush." She heard the man inside the door opened and he stood there in shock for a minute.

She pulled the sunglasses from her face looking up at him. "Hey daddy."

"Bree… who did this to you?" He asked taking in her busted lip, her bruised eye, her arm was fractured and paining her, he could tell it hurt by the way she held it. She had a large bruise across her right thigh a scar running through the middle of it. Her jaw had a large bruise on it as well he reached out touching her cheek carefully so he wouldn't hurt her.

She felt her jaw quiver tears formed in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms sobbing. Steve wrapped his arms around her, this was his baby… his oldest girl, how could this have happened to her? "Breenna, how did this happen?"

"James…" She said softly trying to get herself under control. "Daddy can I stay here a few days until I can find mom again? I know Jeannie won't like it but…"

"Bree, Jeannie and I divorced a few years ago. I tried to get a hold of you but your mother she would never put me through to you." He said shaking his head.

"She never said…" She started to shack her head, "I… I don't understand, was mom trying to keep you from me daddy?"

He looked down at her, "I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know… Stay with me here as long as you want."

"Daddy." She said looking up at him he looked down at her, "I don't want to be hit anymore… I want to learn how to take care of myself."

"You'll get more then you can handle then. That is after you go to the hospital to make sure you're healthy enough to learn." He told her, she nodded the only reason she hadn't gone to the hospital already was because she didn't have the money to do so.


	2. Lágrima de Diamante

Chapter One: Lágrima de Diamante

Breenna sat on the couch hugging Jed to her, "What's wrong?" She heard him talk, but hadn't heard him come into the house. She had jumped slightly making Jed turn his head licking her cheek as she looked at her father. Her bruises were almost healed, in the yellow stage, a cast wrapped around her arm, which would be taken off by the end of the week.

"I got a text from James… he killed Louie. He ran over my cat. He ran over my baby…" She said hugging Jed crying slightly. "He's still ruining my life, and I'm no where near him…"

"Come on Bree, I've got some people I'd like you to meet." He said helping her from the couch, "go get ready to leave and grab a jacket it's getting a little cold out."

She went to her room Jed following her there like he got used to doing again. She pulled out a pair of jeans and threw them on after taking off her pajama bottoms. She looked through her dresser for a t-shirt. She saw the shirt she wanted her medium blue vintage shirt with the teenage mutant ninja turtles on it. She put on her black Chucks with the flames on them and grabbed her chunky purse. "Come on Jed." She said patting her leg. The hound walked out of the room wagging his tail.

She walked out grabbing her black zip up hoodie from the closet next to the door. "Daddy I'm ready to go." She called from the door holding on to the hoodie as she waited for him.

Steve walked out of his room and down the stairs keys to his car in his hand. "You're driving." He said throwing the keys to her. "We're going to the stadium in town." She looked at the keys in her hand; he never let anyone else drive his car. She continued to look at them a confused look coming over her face; she wasn't sure these were the car keys at all.

She stepped outside behind him and her jaw dropped, that wasn't his car… not his truck… no not even his. "Is that an H1?" She gasped.

"I thought you'd like it." He said grinning she looked up at him, "are you serious… its mine…"

"Most girls that come out of relationships like yours had been always have a guy putting them down. This big black beast is your kick in the face to James." He said with a grin. "Come on lets go." He said getting into the truck.

She opened the door and climbed in the interior wafting a new leather smell towards her nose. She ran a hand over the leather-covered wheel before putting the key in the ignition starting it up. She heard the engine rumble into life she grinned softly putting the truck into gear.

At the stadium

Bree got out of the truck closing the door and hitting the button on the key chain so it would lock, "lets go inside." Steve said.

"But we don't have tickets to the show." She said shaking her head.

He pulled out two passes, "yes we do." He said handing her the back stage pass her face grinning from the laminated surface. "Come on, they are getting here." He said leading her inside, the wrestlers were showing up, she knew what he did hell she loved wrestling but she never expected to be back stage maybe even get to meet some of her favorite wrestlers.

"Oh my god… thats Tris Stratus!" She gasped seeing a woman walk by them. "And Kane! The Undertaker!"

"You sure she's related to someone in the business?" Someone said behind her. "The Bree I remember was never so star struck."

She turned quickly and nearly jumped on the man, "uncle Bill!" She yelled hugging him.

"How's my girl?" Bill asked lifting her from her feet.

"I'm doing better every day." She said with a grin, trying to hide how much Louie being killed really hurt her, she loved both of her pets and she wanted to make sure she'd make it on time to save Boba Fett.

"Lets go to catering, Bree hasn't eaten yet today." Steve said, stopping Bill from asking what was wrong. The three started to walk off, of course no one bothered them.

"Get what you want kiddo." Bill told her pointing to the silverware and plates. He and Steve went to sit and talk before she came over.

"James ran over her cat today… She won't admit it but its bothering her. I want you and a few other guys to come with us to get her stuff from his house." Steve said. Bill nodded, ever since Steve had told him the reason for Breenna's move back home he'd been worried about the boy trying something like this to get her back for leaving. "You know I'd do anything for that girl." Bill told him.

"Good. We'll need your truck for most of her stuff." Steve said with a sigh.

"Didn't you just give her an H1?" Bill asked confused.

"We have a fifty gallon fish tank to fit inside." Steve said trying not to laugh.

"Can't you put that in the bed?" Bill asked.

Steve shook his head but it was Breenna that answered. "No, it has to stay warm. I'm already going to have to put Boba Fett in my jacket… It's going to take forever to reheat his tank."

"Boba Fett? And why do you have a bounty hunter in your fish tank?" Bill teased.

She laughed anyone that knew her, knew she loved Star Wars from a very early age, "Boba Fett is my red tailed carpet python." She said sitting down and putting her plate down in front of her. "He's about three and a half feet long right now… but he's still young he'll get a lot bigger." She took a bite of the fruit she'd put on her plate. "Good strawberries." She said with a grin.

Bill opened his mouth but he was cut off by someone from behind them. "Why are you hanging out with the old guys?"

Breenna looked at the woman, "those 'old guys' can kick your ass little girl." She said before turning back to her family.

"Why don't you go on somewhere." Steve told the girl.

"My problem isn't with you Steven." She said trying to sound cute.

"Gag my with roughage and hang me from the rafters, Girl don't talk to my father like your going to jump his bones…" She hissed at the woman.

Bill and Steve both looked at Breenna slightly shocked they'd never seen her act like this in all honesty. "Bree, you still have a cast on, you need to be careful." Bill warned.

"I'll re-break my arm to beat the crap out of her… it'd be well worth it." She said grinning devilishly. She might not have been a challenge to a much bigger and stronger guy but she had beaten the crap out of several girls her size and even a bit bigger.

"You should listen to the geezer girlie." The woman said.

Breenna growled, "don't you talk about my uncle Bill unless you have a death wish." Her eyes narrowed into slits and everyone knew she was telling the truth, she was tired of being the victim but she didn't have the training to back it up… the woman didn't know that and quickly fled.


End file.
